In almost every metropolitan region, automobile traffic congestion is identified as one of the greatest obstacles to economic growth, productivity, and quality of life for area commuters. Despite the interminable efforts of city planners to improve roadwork and highway systems, new roads always eventually result in increased traffic that ultimately exceeds the intended capacity. In the attempt to avoid insufferable delays, many commuters rearrange their commuting schedule or otherwise travel by alternative routes when there is known to be a traffic backup. However, it is generally difficult for drivers to make alternate commuting plans because adequate traffic congestion information is not available to drivers at the times when needed.
There are several resources available that are intended to assist drivers' daily commutes by providing traffic information. In most cities, news radio stations periodically broadcast traffic reports during the “rush hour,” which can alert drivers to traffic accidents and congestion in certain areas. In some locations, computerized overhead displays are placed on major roads or highways that flash messages to warn drivers of road closings or accidents that are just ahead. To assist drivers in locating alternative routes, GPS systems are now available in automobiles to show point-to-point directions on a mapped display.
While radio traffic reports and programmable signs provide useful information to commuters, these resources cannot be customized for an individual driver's commute, and therefore have only a limited effect. The GPS systems are invaluable for providing directions for alternate routes, but fail to provide any information about the expected traffic for any of the routes. Presently, there is a need for a system that monitors automotive traffic and can be customized by drivers to provide detailed information about the traffic conditions at particular, specified locations.